Love your Enemies
by XinXang
Summary: It's the summer holidays and has Ichigo's prayers been answered when an unexpected-not-so-unexpected guest appears? WARNING: Rating starts at K but WILL increase! XO
1. Chapter 1

Love your enemies: Chapter 1

Ichigo gets an unexpected(?) guest.

* * *

It happened back in Hueco Mundo. He remembered seeing Grimmjow lying there lifeless after their battle had been intervened by Noitora and just how it got his blood boiling with rage. 'How can you take down your own comrade?!' Ichigo yelled as he engaged Noitora in a battle that he couldn't win with pure rage. Plus, his injuries from his previous battle were still fresh. He couldn't win. He knew he couldn't win. He was just on the verge of rescuing Orihime and taking her away from the place, now he had to fight for his life again. Everyone was depending on him. But hope was not lost and Ichigo felt unusually relieved that Zaraki and the other captains came to their aid. He remembered that battle hungry captain kicking him out of the way.

Ichigo wasted no time. He picked up Grimmjow's body and fast stepped to the pillar Orihime was standing on. She looked confused but seemed to understand what Ichigo wanted from the look on his face. She wasted no time. 'Sōten Kisshun!'

'Thank you...Orihime.' He wanted Grimmjow to be okay. He never liked to see his enemies defeated unfairly, especially not Grimmjow. 'Thank you.' He repeated as he stared at Grimmjow.

'...Kurosaki-kun...'

Ichigo gave a reassuring smile to Orihime before looking out over on the field. Zaraki was really going all out and so was Noitora. He would ask Orihime to heal him, so he can join the battle, but any longer and Grimmjow would've been gone for good. Ichigo didn't want that. He knew the arrogant teal-haired Espada would want to live another day to kick his ass one more time.

He remembered just how long the battle went on between him and Ulquiorra, how guilty he felt when the hollow inside of him finished him off and not him. He wasn't in a good mood back then, but everything went well after that if you just count him defeating Aizen. But now, Ichigo had lost his powers. He felt a part of his life died along with them. Thinking of how the eradication of hollows would be down to just Ishida, Chad and Inoue made Ichigo feel completely useless. Rukia had to go back to Soul Society to fix all the damage and do other important stuff. He was alone.

His mind travelled back to Grimmjow. He never saw him after he went back to Karakura town to defeat Aizen. All Orihime said was that he just left after she healed him. Ichigo wasn't expecting to hear a thank you from the Sexta Espada's lips, but he did want to see his face again.

Ichigo sighed. Remembering all that didn't help his depression. He had hoped that the final phase of him losing his powers would've been in a year or more, but it happened the moment he arrived back home after getting treated in soul society.

"What a pain." Ichigo didn't like the sound of spending the summer all depressed while Karin, Yuzu and his dad went on a field trip. He was asked to come with them, but he declined without any explanation. He used a hand to cover his face from the rays of light the came from his bedroom window and sighed one more time. All of his other friends were doing something for the summer. He didn't have enough time to plan since he was too busy saving the world.

Ichigo lifted himself off the bed and yawned. 42 days of summer vacation. There was no way he wasn't going to get bored. He'd rather be fighting Grimmjow for 42 days. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom to wash his face. He was about to turn on the tap, but stopped when he heard a sudden crash in his room. 'Robbers already?' Ichigo thought to himself as he slowly walked up to his bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard movement. 'What is worth money in my room anyway? Well, I do have a laptop...but that's about it.' He counted to three before he swung his door wide open. Ichigo was probably more shocked than the guy in his room was.

"Y-yo!" The guy greeted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Grimmjow?!"

* * *

A/N: Too little? Too much? Want more? Chapter 2 will be coming when I have homework that i don't want to do. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Love your Enemies: Chapter 2

* * *

"Y-yo!"

"Grimmjow! What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to understand what was going on. He looked at the broken vase on the laminated floor then to the teal-haired culprit.

Grimmjow cleared his throat before sitting cross-legged on Ichigo's un-spread bed. "I heard you lost your powers."

How could Grimmjow have known that? Ichigo thought to himself. "I can see you, so I obviously haven't. What are you doing here? What do you want? Get off my bed!"

Ignoring him, Grimmjow continued. "You haven't lost them 'yet', but it might as well be gone. And don't get me wrong...I came to say thank you."

Ichigo looked at him, momentarily taken from his frustration. "Thank you?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be here. Don't make me say it again though. Also, thanks for taking down Aizen. I've been trying to kill that man ever since I became an Espada." He stood up putting his hands in his pockets and smiled. Smiled? Not grin? Ichigo didn't know what to say. He stared at Grimmjow wondering if this was all just a dream or just some sick joke.

"...All this doesn't change the fact that you are still an enemy of soul society. You can't just roam around free like this. You'll get caught in no time."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, grinning smugly. "If I didn't know any better...I'd say you're worried about me." Ichigo closed his mouth and scowled at the chuckle he received from Grimmjow. "Don't sweat the details." He jumped onto the ledge of the window and grinned at Ichigo before jumping off.

Running to the window Ichigo looked around to see where Grimmjow went. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Grimmjow healthy and well made him happy. He had hoped that he would've stayed longer, but that would be embarrassing to admit out loud. He knew Grimmjow would laugh in his face. With a sigh Ichigo turned around. "Jesus!" Ichigo fell backward on his bed.

"Hahaha!" Grimmjow laughed hysterically as he floated up-side-down in the air.

"What're you doing, you bastard?!" Ichigo yelled holding onto his chest.

"Well, to be honest," He sat up-right on the floor before continuing. "I don't really have anything to do, so I thought that I'd hang out with my arch nemesis."

Ichigo sat up on his bed. "What does that mean?"

"Let's hang out. I'm not going to ask you to fight me, since your powers are a no show." Ichigo frowned in response. "I haven't stayed in the real world for more than an hour. I want to take a look around."

"You can forget about me being your tour guide." Forget about that. Would Grimmjow be staying in his house? Ichigo thought about waking every morning and having breakfast with Grimmjow. He admits that Grimmjow may be a cool guy to hang out with. But no...this is wrong...Grimmjow is the enemy, right? Ichigo isn't usually one to hold onto the past, so why now?

"Alright, alright. I see you're getting your knickers in a twist. I'll catch you later then."

"Wait!" Ichigo looked down. "I guess you could stay...and hang out...and stuff." Why was he getting nervous? It was just Grimmjow...just his rival...just...

"Why're you spacing out for?" Grimmjow asked, floating close to Ichigo's face.

"Stop floating around!"

"Calm down. No one can see me." Grimmjow reassured as he placed his feet on solid ground. He saw the tint of red that flushed across Ichigo's cheeks. "I hear that summer holidays last for 6 weeks. Got anything planned?" He asked now looking around Ichigo's room. It was pretty basic.

Ichigo didn't have anything planned. Was this Gods reply to his prayers of not wanting to be bored during the summer? He knew he turned red when Grimmjow closed in on his face. This wasn't a good idea. Ichigo knew it was bad to let Grimmjow stay here, but he had nothing else to do either.

"You're spacing out again."

"Do you have a gigai?"

"Nah. Why?"

"Well, if you want to enjoy yourself with me, then you need to be seen, right?" Ichigo thought about what he just said. "I mean...you know. I don't want people thinking about going out by myself..."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. 'Enjoy yourself with me'? He repeated inwardly as he agreed to go and get a gigai from Urahara's Shoten. Something was weird about Ichigo.

Upon arrival at Urahara's store they were greeted by Ururu. "Good morning."

"Yo! Is the owner in?" Grimmjow asked looking around the shop.

"He's at the back." They followed Ururu inside the shop to the usual spot where Ichigo remembered all meetings were held and such. It also reminded him that he no longer had his powers. 'i still have them! just not enough...'

Upon seeing Grimmjow Urahara lowered his fan as if prepared to strike when Grimmjow was ready, but he sensed no intent to kill and decided to go with the flow. "What a surprise. I never thought to see you two standing side by side already." Urahara commented as he walked towards them. "What can I help you with Kurosaki-kun?"

"I was wondering if Grimmjow could get a gigai?" Ichigo made sure to ask and not command, he didn't know whether or not he was doing the right thing yet.

"...Sure."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo from the side and noticed how aware he was of him. He coughed and saw how Ichigo twitched. 'What's wrong with this guy?' Grimmjow thought to himself.

After receiving the gigai and complaining how stiff it felt Grimmjow walked back out the store with Ichigo. "Complain all you want, no one's going to care."

Grimmjow 'tsk'd before stretching out his joints. "So what's first then?" He asked Ichigo.

While Urahara was fixing up Grimmjow's gigai Ichigo had been thinking of what they should do first that could last all day. He didn't want to do everything in one day. "I was thinking that we should go to the arcade or something?" Ichigo replied feeling like he just asked Grimmjow out on a date.

"Sounds fun." Grimmjow placed both his hands behind his head. "This heat is killer though."

"I have ice cream back home. Wanna go back to get some before heading to the arcade?"

"Alright." 'He isn't even looking at me'. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

'He still isn't looking at me'. "Look at me."

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he swallowed. He knew he was acting weird and looking at Grimmjow would just make everything worse.

"Never mind. Let's have fun." Grimmjow grinned, putting an arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo kept silent, but he did feel like he was going to have fun, even if it was with his enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dammit.

Dammit all.

It's been 3 weeks already and Ichigo has been enjoying every single bit of it. He never realized how good a company Grimmjow was to have around. The arcade, the beach, the zoo, the game console competitions, the football matches, the basketball matches, the fights, the clubs, the sleep-ins, the shopping, the jokes, the bad attempts of making dinner, the Chinese take-away. Ichigo enjoyed it all. And there are three more weeks of this happiness.

Its evening and Grimmjow is having his shower while Ichigo waits for his turn. They had spent the day cleaning up since it had been neglected for 3 weeks. Ichigo felt that months of being enemies with Grimmjow were demolished by this short time together. He enjoyed having Grimmjow around and everyday was just as fun as the last. He hoped that Grimmjow enjoyed himself too.

"Yo! Ichigo, you can go in now." Grimmjow walked in with nothing but Yuzu's small towel around his waist. He picked up an extra towel and dried his hair and chest. Ichigo looked at everything but the well-built body in front of him. Grimmjow would walk around with just trousers on since he liked showing off his chest, but something about him just in a small towel gave Ichigo a thought - a thought that he wasn't proud of and wanted to shake off immediately.

"Alright thanks." Ichigo rushed past Grimmjow with his shower stuff and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders before deciding to make himself something to eat. "Maybe Ichigo is hungry too." He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to search for something to make. He wasn't ready to make dinner just yet. He thought about how he almost burnt the house to the ground and laughed inwardly. Hanging out with Ichigo was fun. There was just something about the orange-haired boy that kept everything interesting. He had been thinking about heading back to Hueco Mundo for a long time now, but staying with Ichigo wasn't such a bad idea either.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?!" He walked out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs.

"Could you get me my flannel and towel? I left it on the radiator in my room."

"Eh?! I'm not walking up the stairs when you're up there yourself. I was in the kitchen anyway, so i'm not looking." Grimmjow walked back into the kitchen leaving Ichigo sticking his head out of the bathroom. He frowned and started contemplating whether Grimmjow would stay in the kitchen and not come out with a camera.

"Don't look!"

"Jesus Ichigo, we're both guys! You're acting like a girl. We both have penises. What's there to hide?!"

Ichigo flushed. He really was acting like a girl. He breathed in before quickly walking out of the bathroom and into his room. He took his flannel and towel from the radiator before turning to walk out the door.

"See? Nothing that i actually care about."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo covered himself with his towel. He regretted not covering his face, because he knew he had turned as red as a stop sign.

"Why're you covering up for?" Grimmjow was about to pull off his own towel, but Ichigo lifted his hand up that wasn't keeping the towel in place.

"Alright. I get it. Sorry for acting like a girl. Just...put some clothes on or something." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before grabbing a pair of jeans and walking out without another word.

Ichigo couldn't deal with this at all.

Later that evening followed on with awkwardness. The two were seated on each ends of the sofa, staring blanking at the TV screen.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind."

"Want to order take away? Pizza?"

"I don't mind."

Grimmjow sighed. If this was about earlier on then he has already apologize thousands of times, what else did Ichigo want from him? While Grimmjow was trying to look for a movie to watch Ichigo was too busy thinking about how he embarrassed himself real bad. "Grimmjow."

"Yeah?" He continued flicking through the channels.

"I recorded Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows yesterday, so if you want…we can watch it now."

"You should've said that earlier. I'll order pizza."

Ichigo nodded before walking up the stairs to get two blankets while Grimmjow grabbed the phone to order pizza. There was something really strange going on with Ichigo and he knew it.

Ichigo liked having Grimmjow there next to him enjoying their time together, but knew that he shouldn't get too comfortable.

"Pizza is ordered." Grimmjow called over his shoulder when he heard Ichigo come back down the stairs.

"Okay." Placing one of the blankets on Grimmjow's lap Ichigo sat back down with his own.

Grimmjow thanked Ichigo before finding something to watch in the time being before their pizza arrives. "Did you order drinks as well?"

"Yeah. I'm really enjoying my time with you, you know." Grimmjow admitted looking straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo, shocked at the sudden confession, didn't know how to respond. "What are you talking about? Don't get all cheesy now."

Grimmjow chuckled before placing one arm over the side of the chair giving Ichigo his undivided attention. "Aren't you going to say you enjoyed spending time with me too?"

"Don't make me say such embarrassing things." Ichigo kept his eyes on the T.V. He didn't want to look at Grimmjow at this moment in time. "Besides, I have more time to say that whenever I want to."

"Who says I'll still be here?" Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo finally turned to face him. "Upset?"

"Shut up. Where're you going?"

"Upset?" He repeated shuffling closer to Ichigo.

"Not even." The orange-haired squeezed unto his blankets. Why was Grimmjow moving forward?

"I really am leaving though. I feel too restricted around this place. I'll be heading to Hueco Mundo soon." Grimmjow shuffled even closer so that his knee touched Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo flinched but didn't move. "I'm gonna switch off the lights."

"W-why?" Ichigo swallowed.

"Don't want to waste electricity."

Ichigo only just realized that Grimmjow was still just wearing a pair of jeans. He looked straight at the screen, heart beating faster as all around him went dark. "When are you going to go then?" Ichigo asked once Grimmjow came back to his seat, sitting closer to him than before.

"Tomorrow maybe." Grimmjow shrugged putting an arm over the top of the sofa behind Ichigo. "So, like I said, I had fun. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Grimmjow should've said there was an expiry date to this fun. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he'd seriously feel empty if Grimmjow left.

"Don't get all upset. I won't leave while you're asleep or anything."

"I couldn't care less."

"Oh, but I know you do." Grimmjow turned Ichigo's head so he finally looked at him in the eye. "You're finally looking at me properly."

Ichigo 'Tsk'd' but the weakness was evident. "You did move my head forcefully. Let go."

Grimmjow chuckled as he moved his head even closer to the orange-haired. "Sorry. I'm not that patient."

Ichigo locked eyes with the Sexta, breathing deeply. He clenched his fists. He could only see Grimmjow because of the street lights that shone through the windows and the T.V light. The teal-haired Espada's eyes shone luminously like it had finally found its prey.

Ichigo opened his mouth as Grimmjow was just a few inches away only to be stopped by the doorbell. "They're quick." Grimmjow tutted as he got up to retrieve his pizza delivery.

Ichigo was just as disappointed. He hated how he lived in an age where the pizza man gets to your door quicker than the police. He knew the mood wouldn't pick back up again. Wait? He was disappointed? He brought his feet up on the sofa and drew his knees close to his chest. The very thought of wanting to feel Grimmjow's lips against his was just ludicrous. No matter how much he enjoyed himself, Grimmjow was the enemy. It won't change.

"One meat feast and one plain cheese." Grimmjow said before placing the pizza on the table in front of them and starting the movie. "Accompanied by orange tango to wash it all down."

Ichigo removed a slice from the meat feast and took a bite before something else other than pizza came inside of his mouth.

Grimmjow licked his lips playfully before moving away. "Tastes good. I think i'll go with the meat feast first."

Ichigo froze. Did Grimmjow just take out the bite he took from pizza from his mouth? Ichigo half thought it was gross and half thought it was sexy as hell. He glanced over to Grimmjow who was casually tucking into his pizza like nothing happened. Ichigo couldn't take another bite. His heart was racing too fast it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He felt Grimmjow lips against his; his tongue against his tongue searching frantically for anything but the pizza. Ichigo flushed a bright red and hid his face in his knees.

"That wasn't scary at all." Grimmjow said confused as to why Ichigo burying his face.

"Shut up. I'm not scared."

Grimmjow shrugged. Was he not going to do anything more to Ichigo? He didn't want to freak the orange-haired out. He just wanted to have a taste of him, was that so bad?

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Grimmjow had already started sleeping and they hadn't even gone through half of the movie. He faced his sleeping enemy. "Grimmjow, you'd catch flies if you sleep with your mouth open like that." He shuffled forward and closed Grimmjow's mouth. His fingers lingered as it traced Grimmjow's strong jawbone, down his neck and then to his collar bones. Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to leave. There was still so much he had planned for the both of them to do.

Before Ichigo knew it his head was being tilted up and his lips came crashing against Grimmjow's. The Sexta wasn't patient and had already departed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth without an invitation, but Ichigo let him have his way. He wanted this. He wanted Grimmjow. Wait! What!

"Wait." Ichigo pressed two hands against Grimmjow's chest. He lowered his head trying to slow his breathing. He was almost swept away…just by a kiss?! "I-I...can't."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked slowing his rising urge to pin Ichigo down on the sofa.

"You're my enemy."

"Keep your enemies closer." Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's ear receiving a gasp for air in return. "Don't deny that you want this. Just shut up and listen to your body." Grimmjow brought Ichigo's head closer to his but Ichigo turned away.

"You'll just leave anyway...I don't want to be just someone off hole to penetrate."

"Woah! Is that the kind of person you think I am?" It's exactly the type of person Grimmjow is.

Ichigo raised his head to look at those dark blue orbs that he knew so well. It told him the answer. Grimmjow, although arrogant and immature, was sincere and serious. "But-"

"No buts. If you don't want this then don't play along. Don't think i'll give you an opportunity though. Do you want me?"

Ichigo found himself straddling on Grimmjow's lap, nodding in response to Grimmjow's question. He felt Grimmjow's hands rest on his waist and twitched at the tingling sensation it sent throughout his body. He wanted this; he really did, but since when? He wrapped his arms around the Sexta's neck and closed the gap between their lips. Ichigo was trembling all over and Grimmjow knew it, but he couldn't stop his urges any more than he had already done. Ichigo opened his mouth to give Grimmjow even just a bit more of him. Ichigo was getting dizzy, Grimmjow was such a good kisser. He began to think what it would feel like if they went all the way.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed as Grimmjow started caressing his sides.

"Say my name again." Grimmjow commanded as he moved from Ichigo's lips down to his neck.

Ichigo moaned at the pleasure it gave him "G-grimmjow...ahhh." He bit his lips and leaned into Grimmjow's touch.

"Grind against me." Grimmjow's heated command turned Ichigo on to no end. He moved up and down Grimmjow's groin, pleasuring himself in the process. The pain from the tiny bites Grimmjow left on his neck couldn't compare to how great he was feeling.

It all became clear to Ichigo. Grimmjow was important to him. What was this feeling? This feeling of wanting to be with the person that makes his head spin whenever he's close? "Grimmjow...I...I like you...a lot." Ichigo breathed as Grimmjow made no attempts to stop and listen.

Grimmjow paused before carrying on. "You might as well say you love me." Grimmjow laughed as he slipped a hand up Ichigo's shirt to caress his hard nipples. Ichigo arched his back as his groin became harder and harder by the second.

"I love you...Grimmjow." Ichigo confessed closing his eyes as Grimmjow's lips came upon his with bruising force. Ichigo never thought these words would be used to convey his feelings towards the enemy. But he couldn't deny the part of himself that melted at Grimmjow's touch, that yearned to be treated and protected by him. Yes, it was love.

"I...love you too..." Grimmjow said hesitantly between soft kisses to Ichigo's burning lips. "Now i want to fuck you." That part came much easier from Grimmjow's lips. He isn't Sexta Espada for nothing.

Ichigo bit his lower lip. He knew he'd be the one to take it up the ass, but he hadn't been fighting for dominance from the beginning and he preferred it if Grimmjow controlled him anyway. He was closing in on his limit but- "On the sofa?"

"Where else? Don't think I'm ready to lift you bridal-style into your room." Grimmjow smirked.

"But...on the sofa?" Ichigo asked again reluctant if anything to have sex where his family sits daily.

"Alright. I'll carry you to-"

They both paused at the sound of keys being turn in the lock. Ichigo felt his insides turn around in all ways possible. He felt just about ready to through up, but he had to think fast.

"Ichi-nii! We came back earlier because we missed...you...what're you doing?"

Ichigo secretly thanked himself for bring down two blankets. He forcefully pushed Grimmjow back to lie down on the sofa and scrambled on top of him before covering both of them. Karin turned on the lights followed by Yuzu and Mr Kurosaki who shut the door behind him. "I was just watching a film and you guys sort of scared me." He replied breathing heavier than he did before. What would he have done if his family saw him like that? "You didn't have to come ba-back." 'Grimmjow, you bastard'. Ichigo cursed inwardly as Grimmjow started moving his hands between Ichigo's thighs teasing his groin. If Ichigo got caught he was going to kill the guy under him.

"Yuzu wouldn't stop complaining, so we did."

"I-CHI-"

"Not now...dad, I'm k-kind of tired." Ichigo pleaded as salty droplets ran from his temple. He had to hold his moans back. Grimmjow's hands felt so good against his skin.

Mr Kurosaki looked at the tea table in front of the sofa. "Two pizzas Ichigo? I hope that came out of your own money." The three walked past Ichigo putting their bags down near the stairs. "It's late girls, you should get ready for bed."

"Alright dad." The twins said in unison before saying goodnight to their brother.

"Ichigo." Mr Kurosaki started as he stood in front of his son, totally unaware of the situation. "Now, you've been here for three weeks by yourself. You are a teenager and I understand your wants and needs, but I just need to know if-"

"Dad...I wouldn't do such a thing." Ichigo strained. "You look tired. Why don't you go to bed as well?"

Mr Kurosaki stared at his son for a while before nodding his head and saying goodnight. "Make sure you don't stay up too late Ichigo. I'll come down when I think you should head up.

"Alright. Good night dad." Ichigo waited until his dad was upstairs and in his bedroom before burying himself under the blankets and turning around to come face to face with Grimmjow. "Bastard."

Grimmjow grinned sneakily. "I couldn't help it. Should I go?"

Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow chest. "Stay. We'll head upstairs later." Ichigo said softly as he placed butterflies kisses up Grimmjow's neck to his lips.

"Meaning?"

"Do me here." Ichigo ordered shamelessly.

"With your family upstairs?"

"You can tie something over my mouth to stop me from making any sounds." Ichigo breathed. He didn't care how he sounded any more. He was hard and needed release. The tightness was getting unbearable for the both of them.

"I want to hear your sexy noises when I start pounding into you though." Grimmjow smirked as he swapped their positions already starting to take off Ichigo's trousers. The blankets fell to the floor making Grimmjow shiver from the sudden exposure of coldness on his skin. "If you're too scared then you should take this opportunity to run away now."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow neck. "I defeated Aizen, I'm not afraid of anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Love your enemies: Chapter 4

* * *

The morning brought a beautiful ray of sunshine like it always would in the summer. The birds chirped happily for the new day and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. Grimmjow had carried Ichigo up into his room after their love session last night since he knew Ichigo wouldn't have the ability to walk independently.

Even though Grimmjow sounded like he was going to be a beast, he treated Ichigo like he was the most delicate thing in the world.

Ichigo smiled. It was his first time and he didn't think it would've gone any better. He turned to look at the body beside him and smiled even more. Never in his life would he have dreamt about having sex with the enemy, and a man at that...and ENJOY it.

Thinking about the pain he would experience if he tried to get up, he snuggled back into the covers next to his lover. Grimmjow could sleep until the late hours of the evening if there was no one to wake him up. He loved the thought of waking up with Grimmjow each morning more than anything else. "Ichigo? You up already?" The teal-haired Espada turned around to face his lover. He wrapped and arm around Ichigo's waist bringing him closer.

"I'm still sore down there, so be careful." Ichigo warned as he gave Grimmjow a good morning kiss.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead in response. "I was hoping we could go another round this morning."

Ichigo frowned. "You're crazy." Still snuggling besides his lover, Ichigo asked if he was hungry.

"Damn straight I am. It takes up so much energy to be the one on top." Grimmjow complained.

"...I'll bring something up then."

"You can't walk downstairs like that." Grimmjow said with a hint of worry in his voice. He didn't want to think the state Ichigo would've been in if he hadn't restricted his drive by a whole lot. "Want me to carry you downstairs?"

"No way. You're not supposed to be here, idiot. What if they saw you?" Ichigo replied before pushing himself slowly off the bed. Grimmjow watched the struggle with his hands behind his head. He licked his lips ready to pounce on the juicy ass in his vision. Ichigo was way too vulnerable.

Ichigo penguin walked over to his wardrobe before taking out a t-shirt and trousers. He knew Grimmjow was looking at him so he couldn't show he was in pain. He put on his clothes, feeling the pain more when he was putting on the trousers. "I'll be back."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Suit yourself."

Walking down the stairs proved much more of a struggle for Ichigo. He used the banister to aid his walk which made things a bit better. He continued into the kitchen already deciding to make scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. He was also going to have to shower after this, so would Grimmjow. Ichigo flushed at the thought of bathing together with Grimmjow since they wouldn't be able to do it separately.

"I-CHI-GO! ...-Areh? What's wrong with you this morning?" Mr Kurosaki asked as he studied his lifeless son that met an instant K.O. with a simple kick to the back. "Oi? Ichigo?"

Karin walked in followed by Yuzu and studied their brother lying on the floor. "What did you do this time dad?" Karin asked putting her hands on her waist. "Can't you ever be normal?" She shook her head before grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Yuzu was the only one who tried to bring Ichigo back to consciousness. "I'm going to play football with a few friends. Bye." Karin waved before running out the house.

Yuzu shook Ichigo continuously in attempt to wake him up. "Daaaad~ What did you do?"

"What I normally do." Mr Kurosaki shrugged before finishing off what Ichigo was going to make. It was the least he could do for his useless son.

The doorbell rang and Yuzu went to open it. "Seriously Ichigo, what's wrong with you today?" Mr Kurosaki asked again as he continued making breakfast.

Ichigo, if he had the energy, would've slam dunked his dad until there was nothing left of him, but the pain prevented him from doing anything.

"Dad!" Yuzu came running back into the kitchen. "There's a friend of Ichigo's outside." She looked down at Ichigo and then back at her dad. "Should I let him in?"

"Why not? He can see how pathetic my son is." Mr Kurosaki laughed.

Ichigo's rage grew even more. But the pain he felt 'down there' kept on throbbing and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. To top it all off that kick just made things worse.

"Dad." Yuzu called as she looked up at the guest with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Ah. Hello there. As he can see Ichigo isn't a morning person." Mr Kurosaki said proudly as he presented his son. He looked up almost taken back by the guest like Yuzu was.

Ichigo moved his eye to look up at who his so-called friend was and sighed inwardly. 'This sucks.'

"Good Morning. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo's friend. He told me to come around today." Grimmjow bowed and quickly stole a glance at Ichigo. He just about resisted the urge to start laughing insanely.

Even his name fascinated the Kurosaki's. They both crowded around Grimmjow asking him questions while Ichigo lay completely helpless on the floor. "Is he okay though? Should I come back another time?" Grimmjow asked having had enough of Yuzu and Mr Kurosaki fawning all over him. He hated people getting too close.

"He probably needs some rest." Mr Kurosaki waved off.

"I'll carry him to his room then." Grimmjow said trying to get rid of his fans. He made his way over to Ichigo and scooped him up in his arms before walking up the stairs. Mr Kurosaki and Yuzu watched the sight as they wondered how weird it was for Ichigo to let himself be carried like that, and weird at how perfectly normal it looked. They both looked at each other and carried on making breakfast. They didn't even question to wonder how Grimmjow knew where Ichigo's room was.

Grimmjow couldn't stop laughing as he shut the door behind him and placed Ichigo on his bed. "'I'll be okay' you said. Load of crap." His grin was as wide as ever. Nothing pleased him more than seeing Ichigo suffer.

Ichigo sighed and turned his head away from Grimmjow to look out the window. "You're wearing my clothes. How could they not have noticed?"

"Cause I make them look good." Grimmjow replied in a matter-of-fact tone before kneeling next to the bed with his arms folded next to Ichigo. "Aren't you going to give me a thank you kiss?"

"Shut up." Ichigo replied feeling completely humiliated. He knew Grimmjow was having fun seeing him like this.

Grimmjow leant forward and began placing butterfly kisses on Ichigo's cheek before Ichigo, feeling jealous of his own cheek, turned his head to give his lips a turn. Grimmjow climbed on top of Ichigo smiling into the kiss when Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. This was going all too well for Grimmjow.

"You'll feel better once you have a shower. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Ichigo stopped the kiss. "You sound like you know about this kind of stuff."

"Well, yeah. It's not like a guy like me ain't got knowledge about this kind of thing."

"A guy like you?" Ichigo let his arms drop to his sides. "How many guys have you fucked before me then? Who could you have possibly done it with in Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow raised his teal eyebrows, shocked at how far Ichigo has gone. 'He really is serious about this' he thought. "Come on Ichigo." Grimmjow coo'd before attempting another kiss but was pushed off the bed. "Fine. I don't do guys. Happy?"

"Then what am I?" Ichigo asked feeling his eye brows tie together.

"You're different. I don't just go around fucking any guy I want."

"So you go around fucking any girl you want?" Ichigo altered as he sat up. He didn't realize how worked up he would get about this. He couldn't help it.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. This reminded him of a bitchy, annoying girl he left back in Hueco Mundo. She's probably running around the place looking for him. He knew just what to say. "Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry if it sounded wrong, but that was all before I met you. I wouldn't dream of doing someone else if it isn't you. I told you that I love you, and I meant that from the bottom of my heart." Grimmjow said softly as he kept his eyes on Ichigo. 'Gotcha'.

"Sorry..." Ichigo apologized looking down and cursing at how jealous he got. He should've known that Grimmjow would be like that, but that was all in the past. Grimmjow was his now and he wouldn't go off with someone else behind his back. Being in love seriously has it pros and cons.

Grimmjow smiled as he sat on the swivel chair in front of Ichigo's desk. "It's cool. You're so cute."

"I'm a man. Men aren't cute." Ichigo protested.

"A cute boy, you're not a man yet." Grimmjow corrected as he spun on the chair. "I'll say you're a man if you weren't the one taking it up the ass."

"So-"

"If you ever, then I'd seriously kick your ass into another dimension." Grimmjow threatened when he knew what Ichigo was about to say. Not that he cared though, but Ichigo was his for now and he isn't too keen on sharing what belonged to him.

Ichigo just wanted to see Grimmjow's reaction; he wouldn't actually do someone just to prove he was a man. Besides he liked being the submissive one when it came to Grimmjow and only Grimmjow. "I want to have a shower now." Ichigo said as he moved his legs off the bed.

"Well, we can't have it together, so I'm heading over to the public baths." Grimmjow stood up. "Plus, I can't wait to get out of this gigai. It slows down my movements by a hell of a lot. Think about what it would've been like if I fucked you in my original form." Grimmjow smirked before heading for the door. "I'll catch you later?"

"We can go to the public baths together. And you say the most disgusting things." Ichigo commented with his nose turned up.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll go alone. And you know it turned you on." Grimmjow winked. "We'll try it later on."

Ichigo sighed when Grimmjow shut the door behind him. He wanted 'later on' to come quickly.

Ichigo was feeling much better now like Grimmjow said he would which kind of frustrated him at the same time. His blue-haired lover hadn't come back yet to save him from his families questions though which frustrated Ichigo even more. 'What is he doing anyway? He only went to the public baths.'

"Ne, Oniisan?" Yuzu called from the sofa before Ichigo made his way up the stairs to his room.

"What is it, Yuzu?" He's gotten over the fact that his family will be sitting on the very spot where he and Grimmjow made love.

"Where did Grimmjow go?"

"Don't know." Ichigo said plainly before walking upstairs into his room and collapsing on his bed. He breathed in on the pillow that Grimmjow slept on. "Smells just like the bastard already. Where is he?"

Over at the public baths Grimmjow was in a pickle. He had stuffed his gigai in one of the lockers before going into the baths. When he came back his gigai was gone. He ran outside after putting on his known Espada outfit. No one would able to see him.

"I don't know what happened to him. We just found him in one of the lockers." Grimmjow heard one guy say to a group of policemen.

"Oh crap." The perimeter was sealed off and bystanders were all looking at the body on the floor that was covered by a plastic black sheet. "Oh crap." The teal-haired repeated realizing how crazy it would look to the humans if the completely lifeless gigai all of a sudden got up like nothing had happened.

He walked past the policemen and the witnesses to his gigai on the floor. He tutted at the noise of the sirens before bending down next to the gigai to think of a plan. He could throw something far away to make people turn their heads which would give him enough time to get inside the body and make a run for it back to Ichigo. He hit his forehead. "Like that would work." He sighed. "Guess I've got no choice." He got up, put his hands in his pockets and decided to ditch the gigai. He never liked the thing anyway, so he didn't care. But then he thought that it wouldn't hurt to rescue it, it didn't belong to him in the first place, so he should look after it. Another sigh escaped his lips.

He went inside of the gigai and breathed in before sitting up and removing the black sheet from his body. He looked around and almost laughed at the faces of horror on the humans faces. The paramedics, policemen and the witness all ran up to him trying to make sense of this out of world phenomenon. Grimmjow just raised his hands and smiled. "I was knocked out. I'm okay now." He took two slow steps to the left before running like a mad man away from the scene. He ran all the way back to Kurosaki's where he knew an angry orange was waiting to greet him.

"Where the HELL have you been?! Why're you panting?!" Ichigo yelled once Grimmjow jumped through his bedroom window.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Nice to see your face too."

Ichigo frowned. He was worried that Grimmjow got lost or something bad happened. He expected to hear a 'sorry', but a soft kiss to his lips was as good as a sorry and his anger melted away. "Do a 'long story short'. Ichigo urged still wanting to know what happened. He sat on his bed with his arms folded.

Grimmjow gave in. "Basically, I left my gigai in a locker and when I came back it was gone. The humans called the police thinking they found a dead guy…but all is good now." Grimmjow finished now trying to change the subject by asking what they could do today.

"You're such an idiot."

"I know." Grimmjow admitted as he sat next to Ichigo. "I know." He repeated, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closing his eyes. "The public baths are nice though. Didn't know there were unisex baths as well."

"Shut up. You're trying to make me jealous."

"Yes." Grimmjow tackled Ichigo down onto the bed pinning both his hands on top of his head. Ichigo didn't realize how strong Grimmjow was. Struggling was pointless since he doesn't have his powers in order to fight back.

"What do you plan to do now?" Ichigo asked with a frown. He hated how Grimmjow can just have his way with him.

"I'm thinking." Grimmjow grinned sneakily looking down at Ichigo with the same predator-like eyes that he would have when they were fighting.

Ichigo knew he wouldn't have the ability to stand or even talk after whatever Grimmjow was going to do to him. He hoped his dad or Yuzu wouldn't hear them, not because he'd be in big trouble, but they'd be interrupting. Oh Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Love your enemies: Chapter 5 (Ichigo's POV)

warning: language

* * *

As far as love goes, I don't think it was meant to last forever or even more than a summer at that.

I'm back at school now and the same old routine has gotten me sick. I don't like to go into too much detail about what happened because, whenever I do, I feel the need to punch a wall in frustration to compensate for faces I might punch instead. I hate this…a lot. He said he wouldn't leave. Well, he said he would leave at some point, but I remember him saying: 'Don't worry, I won't leave while you're asleep or something'. But that stupid fucker did just that. He left after another one of our love sessions which, by the way, even though he left straight after and I wanted to look for him, I couldn't move for about three days. Pisses me off, but there was nothing I could do. I mean, what could I do? I can't even track his reiatsu because my powers have officially gone. I can't even see the annoying pesky ghosts that float around our house any more. I wouldn't even be able to sense that jerk even if he was staring at me 2 inches away.

Inoue, Chad and Ishida - not really Ishida- updated me on what they did during the summer and the significant drop of hollow appearances in the area. Probably my doing since I don't have any reiatsu that I can't control causing it to leak out every now and then. I didn't get a thank you though, not that I was waiting to get anything. I just want to know why Grimmjow left all of a sudden. I would ask the guys if they sense his reiatsu but that would just raise questions that I would have to avoid answering, which would only arouse more suspicion.

Maybe he was arrested. Now that I think about it...we went to Urahara's together to pick up a gigai yet he didn't ask any questions about the Espada. I don't even know what the situation is between soul society and the Espada's. What if nothing was solved between them and he got taken away to be executed? Rukia arc all over again. But if that was the case, I'm in no condition to save anyone. I can't even save myself.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Uh?" She is always calling me first. I looked over at her then to Ishida and Chad. the look on their faces tole me that they sensed something. "Well? I can't do anything, can I?" I said with a shrugged. They all looked at each other and slightly nodded before running out of the class, ignoring the teacher's calls. Instead of chasing them like she would normally do she turned to face me.

"Well, Ichigo, aren't you going to run out too?"

"Not today."

The lesson continued even though everyone was obviously talking about the three that just ran out. So this is what they all do whenever we have to go get a hollow. Funny seeing it from this side, but also sucks at the same time. Why do all three of them need to go anyway? Argh! I shouldn't even care about that any more, what matters is where Grimmjow went. I hate to admit it, but I'm seriously worried. He should've left a freakin' note or something.

'omg!' Sorry, my mind just skipped to the fact that I'm a total masochist. Grimmjow's last love session wasn't necessarily the sweet, tender loving that we all love and cherish today. It was pain and all pain...-pleasure here and there-...but I liked it. Fuck! This was not supposed to happen to me at 17. I should've just let Noitora kill him. (You know I don't mean that.)

I want to know where he is. I really - really - do.

Why is it that when you're waiting for the school day to end, time seems to go much slower than it does when you're actually enjoying yourself? Not that I even enjoy school though. "Ichigo. Going home?" The usual trio, in their usual assemble: Inoue at the front with Chad and Ishida at the back. I'm not trying to distance myself from them; I just need my space for now.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going somewhere else." That wasn't completely a lie, because I decided to go and look for Grimmjow. I know it's useless since I have nowhere to start, but if you don't start you won't finish, right? So, with my bag swung over my shoulders and my other hand in my pocket I began to look for that fucker-then-leaver.

I just walked up and down different streets for hours hoping that maybe he'd just pop up somewhere.

I cursed as I hit my forehead. "This is ridiculous. It's been more than 3 weeks, of course he isn't coming back. But if that bastard does come back, I'll make sure to rearrange his sexy face into-Oww...what the-OWW!" I looked around with my fists clenched ready to beat up the guy/kid/women/dog that was throwing stones at me, but there was no one there except for some old couple waiting at the bus stop with me. Surely they know better than to throw stones at a guy that could potentially do some harm to them,…not that I go around beating on old defenceless couples, no way. Another stone hit and I walked a few steps away from the bus stop.

"Grimmjow? Is that you? If it is...throw another stone." I started punching the air when another stone was thrown. "You bastard! Do you know how worried I was?! You just up and left without another word! You bastard!"

"Mummy. Why is that man punching the air?"

"Don't stare dear."

"Tch! Grimmjow, why the fuck aren't you wearing your gigai?...I want to see you." Another stone was thrown and I continued punching the air. "Where's your bloody gi-" I felt something familiar touch my lips. It really is him. I wanted to feel him again, but I grew tired of punching thin air and just managed to get on the bus. The old couple didn't even bother tell me that the bus was coming. Rude. But if that was Grimmjow then he should be following me. Maybe he's in the bus right now.

I sat down with my bag on my lap, staring out the window and wondering if Grimmjow was right next to me. The next stop came and more people walked on. Since the seat beside me was empty someone came over to sit down, but was pricked by something even before they sat down. It happened for quite a few people which made me wonder...

"Grimmjow?" I whispered really quietly without looking at the empty seat beside me. "It's you right?" Why am I even asking questions when I won't hear anything in return? I looked at the people on the bus making sure no one was looking at me before punching the seat beside me. I hit something other than the seat and smiled. I got a punch in return, but I was happy. He wasn't arrested or anything, but where was he then? I turned to face the window when I felt something cover my hand. "Idiot."

Yeah, someone invisible is making me blush.

"Nii-san~ Where have you been~?"

I walked through the door making sure I left it open long enough for Grimmjow to come in. "Sorry, Yuzu...some idiot was being an idiot." I received a flick on the head, but it had to be said.

"O...K. Dinner is almost ready~"

"Alright tha-"

"Who's that?" Karin! I forgot she had spiritual energy. What should I do? What should I say? "Oh, friend of Ichigo's?...Nice to meet you too...Sorry, I left for football that time so I didn't see you...I see, I knew there was something different about you, you didn't give off that aura of a ghost."

"Karin-chan~? Who're you talking to~?" Yuzu asked. I wanted to bury myself.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Oh~" Yuzu replied with a confused nod. "Would Ulquiorra like to have dinner with us~?"

"It's alright, Yuzu, 'Ulquiorra' won't be here for long." I said walking away to my room. Couldn't he have used a different name other than the name of the guy I regret killing? I still haven't really gotten over that.

"Hai~"

"Ichi-nii...?"

"What is it Karin?"

"...nothing."

I've been sitting cross-legged on my bed for almost 5 minutes now and nothing has happened. I wasn't exactly expecting anything... "Dammit Grimmjow!" If he doesn't want to communicate...fine! I fell backwards on my bed with a sigh. "You know, it would've been nice if I could show you how much I actually missed you. I'm not one to take it in the mouth, but if it's for you then- Ha! Bastard!" I knew he couldn't resist that. I felt my bed sink under the extra weight and quickly pinned his body down. I hope it was his body. I felt for his arms and pinned them above his head victoriously. I'll show him that he's not the only one in charge. It felt weird to wrestle with something that I can't actually see, but I guess being able to feel is better than nothing. "Now. You find a way to communicate with me, or else! You can pick up a pencil right? Go write something to me and stop with the silent treatment." I let go of my hold and waited for the piece of paper to float in the air to me.

I took it from the air. "'Cute'. Do you want to die? Write something properly." My tolerance can only go so high.

He took the paper from me and wrote something else which took longer this time before handing it over to me. "Why is Urahara fixing your gigai? It has been three weeks! What moderations is he making?!" I felt a pat on my shoulder. The paper was taken again and then given back. This time it was a full explanation. "Why didn't you just say something? It's not like I was going to hold unto you like some girl begging you not to leave me. Idiot." Now that soul society is after him he had to beg Urahara to strengthen the gigai, so that his reiatsu would come up nowhere on the radar, even if special trackers were used. But why? Grimmjow loves fighting more than anything, why would he want to avoid it?

Maybe...he wanted to stay with me? ...Stop blushing Ichigo! You're not a girl!

"You know, you're seriously getting weirder and weirder every day." I said once I knew he was sitting next to me. "Just how long does it take to make a few adjustments to a gigai? Soul society could've already found out where you are." Something wrapped around my body and I could tell it was his arms, his strong arms that would hold me so- Shut up Ichigo! "Anyway," I started, getting out of his grasps before I started making love with something I can't see. "Just get your gigai quickly. In the meantime, don't show your face to Karin. I'm going down stairs." I half expected to walk out the door without another word, but then another side of me wanted to make love anyway, so when he pulled me back I couldn't help the smile that swept over my face. He placed me on the bed and I could tell he was on top of me already.

"If one of my sister's come in, I'm heading straight to the psycho ward you know. Don't go too crazy." I used my hands to feel him. He was there. I traced from his abs to his face bringing it closer to mine so that I can feel his lips another time. It's been too long. "Remember when you said that if you were doing this in your original form I'd totally lose myself? Well, I'm ready."

The reputation I build up for myself always seems like a joke whenever I'm around Grimmjow. Love really is strange.


	6. Chapter 6

Love your enemies: Chapter 6 (Grimmjow's POV)

warning: because it's the arrogant Espada's POV, be warned, bad Language is impossible to avoid :D

POV will switch like 2 times? XO hope you can keep up

* * *

This guy is such a slut. I didn't expect he'd want to be fucked this badly even when he can't see me.

This is when I start to think that maybe I went too far with the whole bad-guy-turn-good thing. What started out with a little boredom in Hueco Mundo turned into fucking my rival and having him confess his love to me each time I rammed into his tight little ass hole. It's like he's a virgin all over again. But this has got to stop soon...I'm almost feeling sorry for the bastard. Yes, I know I'm the bastard but in all honesty, I expected Ichigo to start fighting me as soon as he saw me, but that didn't happen.

So, it's technically his fault, right?

About my gigai and giving it to the stripy hat guy (I do know his name) to fix it up was a lie. I just gave it back saying that I didn't need it anymore, and then went off doing what I do best. The stripy hat guy (I do know his name…) said that I should leave before he has to do something about my appearance. I regret not fighting him back then. Oh well.

Truthfully, I had fun with Ichigo and I may even say that the sex was enjoyable even if it was with another dude.

Once a bad guy, always a bad guy. I don't think I'd ever change...

But, shit, seeing him all sweaty under me, crying out my name, cheeks as red as blood, fisting himself to come for the fourth time even when I haven't even released in him yet, makes me want to fuck this orange till he turns into one.

Since I'll be leaving after this, I'll let him see me pound him into kingdom come. I poured a small amount of my spiritual energy into him…not through my 'manhood'!

"Ichigo, look at me." I continued thrusting and watched as his eyes finally locked with mine. I grinned and he smiled in return. "I'll make you remember this." I took out my cock and flipped him around so that he was facing me. Seeing his face full on like that shocked me first and it kind of made me regret my actions, but I can't turn back now.

I looked back into his eyes reading straight away his need to have me back inside of him. I looked at his hole. It went tight already? "Fist yourself Ichigo. I have to loosen you up a bit." Fucking virgin.

He nodded obediently before spreading his legs to take in my fingers. He began pumping on his hard-on, twitching and calling out my name. "Oi, if you don't want your sister's seeing this show then shut your pie hole."

I inserted two fingers and he's already spraying everywhere. This'll be the fifth time he came. I decided to stop preparing him since seeing him pleasuring himself like that pushed me close to my limit. I lifted his legs up and entered without any hesitation. I couldn't wait to let him get adjusted to it and, besides he seems to enjoy it rough anyway.

Ichigo bit his lower lip at the sudden entry. "Nghh! G-grimmjow!"

"I said shut up. You don't want your sisters finding out about this stuff at their age, do you?" He shook his head in response and covered his mouth with both hands which muffled out the moans, pants and cries that the whole neighbourhood would've heard when I started hitting his sweet spot. He threw his head back in ecstasy taking in more and more of my cock. I licked my lips; he's just too damn sexy. "Good boy."

I hit his sweet spot over and over again each time bringing me closer to my limit and Ichigo closer to fainting. The bed felt like it was going to break from under us but I didn't really care. With one last thrust we both came at the same time. I collapsed beside the orange who was panting just as much as I was. He turned to face me, eyes met with mine almost in an instant. "I love you...Grimmjow."

Moron. Falling in love is the worst thing that can happen to anyone.

I pulled him closer feeling all the more sorry for him when he snuggled next to me, closing his eyes as he became more relaxed. "Yeah..." I kissed the top of his head and looked up at the ceiling. Love, uh?

"Grimmjow..."

"Yeah?" I replied still looking at the ceiling. I could tell he has settled down now. He felt just about ready to sleep.

He brought his lips closer to my cheeks and kissed it softly saying, "Don't leave me again" before falling asleep.

I wonder if he'd be able to get up in the morning for school...not that I actually care about the little shit…I don't care…I don't!…

(Ichigo's POV)

Morning came and welcomed me in a confused state, again. I expected there to be a strong pair of possessive arms cuddling me when I woke up. I expected there to be a body greater and bigger than mine next to me, but there was nothing. Has the spiritual energy Grimmjow gave me gone already? It can't be.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow? You in here?" No response. I went to get out of bed since I have school and winced at the pain. He really does go all out in his original form, but I gotta get going. Enduring the pain I went into the bathroom and washed up before getting on my uniform.

"Onii-san~ You're up early~ I was about to go up there and wake you up~" Yuzu's smile is always so bright in the morning. It's horrible, but I actually can't wait until she gets older so she can experience the pain a teenager has when getting up every morning.

I said good morning to Yuzu before sitting opposite Karin who was reading her sports magazine at the table. "Morning."

"Morning Ichii-nii. What's up?"

My butt hurts! "Nothing." I don't think asking her about Grimmjow would be a good idea. Instead I decided to leave early to get to Urahara's. I really wanna know where Grimmjow is. He's probably just getting his gigai back, but I want to make sure. I don't want him leaving me again.

I should've rubbed some lotion 'down there' before I left.

I arrived at the shop and was greeted by that sweet girl, Ururu, and that snot nosed brat, Jinta. They led me inside to Urahara.

"Ah~ Kurosaki-kun. What a pleasant surprise? What can I help you with?"

I sat down at the round table and refused a cup of tea. "I want to know if Grimmjow stopped by here today."

"The Espada? He visited a while back to drop off his gigai saying that he's going back to Hueco Mundo. He hasn't been back since. Soul society would be after him, but he seemed like he was going to go back home anyway. Why?"

Back to Hueco Mundo?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Thanks...Urahara, I err...I gotta head to school now." I ran out of the shop, all the while trying to make sense of what is going on here. Grimmjow went back home? To Hueco Mundo? But what's over there for him? That bastard! I told him not to leave! We could've sorted everything out together. Why is he so damn stubborn?!

I arrived in school just in time before the bell rings for registration. I'm glad I arrived late, because I don't have to talk about shit that I don't care about with the class. Even if I wanted to, I can't anyway in this state. How can Grimmjow just leave like that after 'that'? I thought that when you love someone you wouldn't want to leave their side even for a second. I guess I chose the wrong person to fall in love with. Orihime would've done nicely… Forget I said that.

(Back to Narrator)

In Hueco Mundo...

Grimmjow arrived back in Hueco Mundo and was greeted by his friends, other arrancars and adjuchas. One girl pushed past the rest of them and flung herself at the teal-haired Espada. "I missed you~! Where did you go?"

"Yeah, Grimmjow, you just all of a sudden disappeared." A male adjuchas added.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the girls waist bringing her closer as he locked his lips with hers. He pulled away before the girls tongue went inside. "I went to play with an old friend."

Everyone rolled their eyes before carrying on with their own business. "What friend Grimmjow?" The girl in Grimmjow's arms asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No one important, Jel." Grimmjow reassured. "Should we pick up from last time?"

"Not if you've been doing someone else while you were out." She pouted, pushing Grimmjow away. "You can't fool me, Jow. It's hard to put a leash around you when you're not even here."

"Alright, alright. You caught me. The person was practically an orange anyway, so that doesn't mean a thing." He waved off before walking down the corridors.

"Orange?" She remembered that the colour orange had some sort of role to play in the past, which is why she remembered Orihime. "That bitch. I'll get her." She turned around to the portal that Grimmjow came out of. "I'll get her." She repeated before running into it.

Grimmjow glanced behind him with a huge grin on his face. "This'll be interesting." He carried on walking down the endless corridors to find something worth his attention. "Jel won't be back in a while. Wouldn't hurt to get a little busy while she's gone."

"How do you think Hitler was able to consolidate his rise to power?" The teacher asked looking around at the not-wanting-to-answer faces on her students. She began picking on those who she knew couldn't answer. Teachers have to find something that could liven up their day, and picking on their students was just the right cure.

History wasn't Ichigo's strong subject for it demanded someone with good memory. He couldn't remember all the dates that he had to remember. He raised his hand before asking the teacher if he could go to the toilet.

"Be quick." She replied giving Ichigo a side glance as he walked out of the classroom. "Can no one answer the question? Seriously, have I not been teaching you properly or what?"

Orihime looked at the door and sighed. Something was wrong with Ichigo and she hated herself for not knowing what it was. She knew that since Ichigo had started losing his powers he hasn't been the same. The part of him that came to life whenever he was fighting to protect his friends and family had died. Ichigo hasn't smiled once to her.

Ishida and Chad thought the same, but there was nothing that they could do to bring Ichigo's powers back. The three of them sat at their seats in deep thought before a strong spiritual pressure crowded the air around them. Orihime immediately turned her head to look at Chad and Ishida. Whoever it was had to be their strongest opponent in a long while after the final battle with Aizen. They all nodded slightly and ran out of the class. The teacher couldn't be bothered to call out after them and continued to carry on with her lesson.

In the boys toilets Ichigo had both hands on the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror when he heard footsteps approaching outside. He walked over to the door, peeked out and saw Ishida, Chad and Orihime running down the corridor. Ichigo would normally just turn his head the other way, but something about their faces told him to follow them. He waited until they were quite a while away before running after them.

He thought that maybe it was Grimmjow. He hoped it was Grimmjow.

"Ishida-kun, this way!" Orihime called as she led the group out of the school and down the streets. Her heart was pumping. Was she enough to defeat whatever had appeared? She knew she wasn't. It made her question why she was even running along with her two friends in the first place. They've become stronger with each battle. She knew she was just pulling them down.

Ichigo wasn't too far behind. It would be much easier on him if he could use his fast step. 'Just what is it?' he thought to himself as the trio in front of him kept running.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! There!"

'There?' Ichigo questioned as he hid behind a pole when the trio in front of him came to a sudden halt. He grabbed a hold of his chest and gritted his teeth as his knees gave way. It was like something was pushing and compressing his whole body. What is this feeling? Is this because of the Spiritual Energy? Ichigo bent over trying to get himself together. Something like this shouldn't bring him down. He popped his head round the pole and looked up at what the other three were looking at. He couldn't see anything, but he knew something was there.

"What...?" Beads of sweat ran down Ishida's temple as the sky above them opened up. They all knew what it was, but why? Aizen was defeated. All of the remaining adjuchas and Espada's have no reason for coming to the real world any more. The rip above them opened up more revealing a female arrancar. She had purple hair that fell straight down to her chest. Her white attire was revealing, contrasting with her tanned skin. She smiled as the portal behind her closed. Ishida sighed secretly in relief. They could handle one.

"Who?" Orihime gulped feeling her heart beat faster. She found herself wishing Ichigo hadn't lost his powers. She was useless; only good for shielding herself and healing others. She's no good on the battle field. She turned to Chad who had placed a hand on her shoulder in hope of reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Chad didn't mind one intruder, but just the thought that she could call her friends at any time caused him to gulp nervously.

"You saved me a lot of looking around." The purple haired arrancar smirked as she planted her feet on the ground. "I was going to turn this whole town upside down to look for this bitch."

Chad, Ishida and Orihime were confused. They didn't know who the enemy was yet it seemed she knew them. Ichigo kept his eyes on the group. The trio weren't looking up anymore so he assumed the intruder was now in front of them.

"W-what are you talking about? Who are you?" Orihime started, placing one foot in front of the other.

"Jelte de Jong." She replied as she began to move forward. "I came-...oh?"

Ishida had taken out his Quincy bow pointing his arrows at the female arrancar, preventing her from closing in on them. "Why are you here?"

She chuckled before flinging her hair behind her. "I just came to beat the crap out of that." She pointed at Orihime, smiling at the confused look the orange-haired gave her in return. "Don't think I don't know."

"Ishida," Chad called quietly. "She seems to know Orihime."

"Doesn't matter. We'll crush her here."

"Crush who?" She questioned smugly as she stepped in between the trio. The three dispersed away from her before she could land a hit. Ishida released his arrows instantly as he focused his aim. He could use the narrow street to his advantage if Chad can manage to keep her on the ground, which was proving difficult. He had to protect Orihime. Jelta didn't seem to have the intent of killing anyone which confused Chad. What does she want with Orihime?

Ichigo looked on at the battle thinking that if he were to join in he would just be a burden. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Orihime shouted as she leapt in the air to avoid an attack that Ichigo couldn't see. Should soul society have sensed the high reading of reiatsu and sent someone to take care of this already?

"About Grimmjow? What the hell are you talking about? What do you have with Orihime?!" Ishida leapt into the air before firing another multitude of arrows. Ichigo hid his face from the rubble and dust before standing up.

He heard the name. He heard his lovers name. Was it him that they were fighting? But how was he going to find out? He couldn't just stand there without doing anything. His only chance of finding out where Grimmjow is was not going to escape him. He took a deep breath before running out into the battle.

"Kurosaki-kun?!"

"Kurosaki?!

"...Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. What was he doing?

"...This one has orange hair as well, but there's no way..."

"What the hell are you doing here, Kurosaki? You can't see the enemy! How do you-"

"I know!" Ichigo shouted in response annoyed at being told something that he already knew. "I just need to ask whoever you are fighting a question."

Jelta raised her eyebrows. She didn't really want to fight anyway, so listening to whatever this guy had to say wouldn't hurt. He was hot anyway. She folded her arms before asking Ichigo what he wanted to ask.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"What, Inoue? Is she saying something?" Ichigo asked as he looked around in a wasted attempt to sense the enemy.

Ishida raised his glassed further up his nose kind of glad that he doesn't have to dirty up his uniform. "She wants to know what you want." He put away his weapon.

"Can he not see me?" Jelta asked.

"No." Chad replied plainly.

"Do you know where Grimmjow is?" Ichigo began.

Ishida, Chad and Orihime looked at each other before one of them conveyed back the answer. "She's...Grimmjow's girlfriend..." Orihime said hesitantly.

"Ask the orange guy why he cares." Jelta asked, her suspicion reaching to another level.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked in response, not answering the question that was conveyed to him.

"I'm here to deal with that orange haired brat over there. She dares to turn the charms on my man."

Orihime snapped her head back at Jelta. "B-but i didn't-"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo didn't know what was going on after that. No one conveyed any more speech to him so he had to make a run for it before anyone saw him leave.

'What-What-What the HELL?! Grimmjow's girlfriend?! That just can't be possible. I know a lot of unlucky stuff has been happening to me since Rukia came, but this is just too much.' Ichigo kept on running until something pressed against his chest stopping him from going any further. That's when he saw her.

"Hey. I'm only giving you a little bit of my spiritual energy. You interest me. What do you know about Grimmjow?"

Ichigo thought to himself how it was possible that she is here when she should be fighting those three back there.

"Don't worry about your friends. I put them to sleep; they'll wake up without knowing anything about what happened."

"What are you...?"

"Tell me what you know about Grimmjow. Tell me and maybe it'll make more sense. I didn't come here to beat up that big breasted orange bitch just to put her to sleep. Now, one more time, what do you know about Grimmjow?"

Ichigo cursed at how weak he was without his spiritual energy. "He...I...we-"

"-We fucked." Ichigo's eyes opened wide as a familiar voice reached his eyes. They both turned around to see Grimmjow coming out from a portal with both hands in his pockets looking amused and entertained.

Jelta looked at Ichigo and then back at Grimmjow. She started to laugh. "Don't joke with me. Why would you come to the real world to do it with a guy? And now that I think about it, isn't he the one that defeated Aizen? What the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah...just what the hell are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo gritted his teeth. Things were beginning to add up, but Ichigo didn't want them to.

Moments later Grimmjow had explained everything to Jelta and at the same time revealed everything to Ichigo. He showed no hint of guilt, no hint of regretting what he did to Ichigo. It hurt Ichigo, a lot. He was having fun all this time...all this time...he was just playing with him.

"Well, that's what it was, Jel. Come on, before the guys get worried again."

"Yeah, like you actually care about the guys." Jelta replied with a scoff. Ichigo lowered his head as Jelta made her way over to Grimmjow. He just didn't know what to say... "I kinda feel sorry for him though." She pouted as she looked back at Ichigo. Grimmjow rolled his eyes in response. "I mean, you fucked him...it's no shocker that he developed feelings. You should take responsibility."

"Shut it!" Grimmjow turned towards the portal. "I was bored."

"So...you were just playing with me...you didn't feel anything? Not a thing." Ichigo said, his voice trembling with just the thought that Grimmjow used him.

"Let's go, Jel."

"Alright. I'm going first." The purple haired arrancar entered the portal and disappeared. Ichigo looked at the back of Grimmjow's head wanting the person he loved to turn around and embrace him.

Resisting the urge to turn around Grimmjow started to chuckle. "You've become pathetic Ichigo." He stopped laughing and sighed. He hated how something in his mind was telling him to stop being a jerk. It was telling him to go back and embrace Ichigo like he used to. But how could he do that after all he has done to him?

"Grimmjow...please..." Ichigo pleaded weakly as his emotions got the better of him. He didn't care if Grimmjow was playing with him anymore. If it meant that Grimmjow would stay with him then he didn't mind being played with. He loved the teal-haired too much to let go. He collapsed onto his knees burying his head in his hands as the tears flowed.

Grimmjow's whole body was twitching, fighting over whether to go back or continue forward. He hated the emotions he was feeling. It was making him weak and Grimmjow hated weakness. Grimmjow sighed before calling Ichigo's name.

Ichigo looked up, face full of hope as he wiped his tears.

"I liked you better with your powers." He walked into the portal and was gone in an instant, leaving Ichigo in a mess.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was gone for good this time. He wasn't coming back. That thought alone clogged up Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo hadn't moved from his spot. What had happened didn't seem real to him. He turned his head around when he heard footsteps approaching behind him. "Do you need help there, son? What happened?"

Ichigo looked up at the man and smiled. "Nothing…just an experiment. Would you help me get my friends back into school? They're sleeping."

"…Yeah…sure…"

"Thanks…thanks a lot."

* * *

A/N: Having Writer's block still XO where am i going from here?


End file.
